Usuario discusión:95Tanatos
¡Hola! right ¡Hola, 95Tanatos. Bienvenido(a) a El Refugio, la wiki de Fallout en español! Agradecemos que te hayas registrado y hayas colaborado editando Tabitha. Aquí hay una lista de páginas que deberías ver para comenzar: *Tutorial sobre Wiki. *El foro. *Portal de la comunidad. Si no sabes dónde seguir colaborando, puedes intentar... *Escribir algún artículo que aparezca en las páginas requeridas. *Expandir alguno de los artículos más cortos. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no dudes en dejar un mensaje en mi discusión o en el foro, para ver si podemos ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Saludos, -- Lugamo (Discusión) 13:07 5 mar 2011 Categorías Hola 95Tanatos, antes de nada querría felicitarte por las contribuciones que has realizado en este wiki y animarte a que continúes trabajando duro. Sin embargo, creo que no has comprendido con exactitud la función de las categorías en las que se enmarcan los artículos: sirven para facilitar la navegación de unas páginas a otras y por lo tanto es necesario categorizar los artículos con precisión. Dicho de otro modo, Henry Casdin NO es un arma única, la Minibomba Nuclear NO es un refugio (ni está especialmente relacionada con ninguno) y tampoco una expansión de Fallout 3, y el Tío Roe NO es un "lugar" de Fallout 3 (en todo caso sería un personaje). Es admirable que dediques esfuerzo y tiempo a categorizar artículos (una tarea muy importante que a esta wiki le hace bastante falta) pero asegúrate de hacerlo bien porque de lo contrario en vez de facilitar la navegación por el wiki lo que se hace es entorpecerla. Si tienes alguna duda o pregunta, aquí estamos Pecadorcillo (Discusión) 21:53 18 mar 2011 (UTC) Señor House Realmente el nombre correcto es Robert House, así que lo normal es que ese sea el título del artículo. De todas formas, ya existe Sr. House como redirección al primero, así que es difícil que nadie se pierda. Pecadorcillo (Discusión) 13:21 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Hye tio no es por nada pero estas editando todas mis publicaciones i no les veo ningun canvio considerable que les estas haciendo?Monopoly331 17:26 24 mar 2011 (UTC)saludos A vale es que soi nuevo i no entiendo del todo el tema de editar.xdMonopoly331 17:31 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Mina de fragmentación Cruceta Lanzamisiles Granada de fregmentación (Fallout 3) Bomba atómica de Megatón Extraterrestre Escopeta recortada (Fallout 3) Lanzamisiles Almádena Trozo de metal Mágnum .44 Ametralladora láser (Fallout 3) Perro guardián cre que ay estan todas las paginas nuevas que e creado i e empezado hoy xd Monopoly331 18:15 24 mar 2011 (UTC) saludos a si tienes msm damelo porfavor pa preguntarte algunas cosas Oye, quería proponerte algo, es qué, monopoly331, yo y tú, hagamos una especie de "Mini-Equipo" para hacer artículos. PD: Sí quieres contactar vía MSN, Facebook, etc. avisa y te la digo ;) PD2: Eres un buen Falloutero xD hola que pasa acepto lo de hacer un equipo pero prefiero que nos lo repartamos de otra manera saludosMonopoly331 13:00 25 mar 2011 (UTC) HOla que tal si empezamos con las armaduras de combate lo acabo de mirar i faltan algunas si quieres yo ago un resumen pongo alguna foto tu lo extiendes i el otro pone la tabla ok? Oye tío, dame tu MSN, o lo que sea para hablar así nos entretenemos xD EmpollONE 10:51 27 mar 2011 (UTC)empollONE Hola Tanatos, había corregido unas cuántas faltas, y había puesto Talon con Mayúscula. No te sorprendas, solo era eso ¡Saludos! Armadura de sigilo china Teóricamente lo necesario son tres artículos: uno para información en general y otros dos para cada versión que ha aparecido hasta la fecha (uno en Operation: Anchorage y el otro en Fallout: New Vegas). Lo único que hay que hacer es combinar Armadura de sigilo china (Operation: Anchorage) con Traje de camuflaje chino, que son el mismo item (el de Operation: Anchorage) [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 23:10 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Creación de categorías Las categorías se crean de la misma forma que los artículos, introduciendo el nombre deseado en la herramienta de creación disponible en el index de la wiki (asegúrate de poner el nombre correctamente, es decir, Categoría:Loquesea y no simplemente Loquesea) o bien haciendo click sobre el nombre de la categoría (en rojo) si todavía no ha sido creada pero algún artículo ha sido añadido a ella. Hay un requisito especial y es que todas las categorías que se creen, para cumplir correctamente su función, deben ir a su vez incluidas en otras categorías pertinentes. Por ejemplo, la categoría Armas cuerpo a cuerpo se incluye a su vez en la categoría Armas [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 13:08 4 abr 2011 (UTC) hola que pasa... creo que alguien se esta dedicando a borrar paginas porque ya no estan blaster alienigena ni rifle de plasma ni mulicion .44magnum supertrineo Fallout: Rage Pero te aviso que Bethesda Softworks va a hacer mas Fallout, pero Fallout Online no es uno de ellos, ese lo hace Interplay, el editor de Fallout y Fallout 2. --Lugamo(discusión) 01:07 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Blaster alienígena Veo un poco innecesario crear un artículo independiente para la versión de Fallout: New Vegas teniendo en cuenta que ya existe Blaster alienígena (el de FO3), y el arma es prácticamente idéntica en ambos juegos (lo único, que en el último parche del FNV le bajaron un poco las estadísticas). Sugiero que fusiones el contenido en un único artículo al estilo de Servoarmadura T-45d. [[Usuario:Pecadorcillo|'Pecadorcillo']] (Discusión) 22:09 7 abr 2011 (UTC) Edicion afortunada Ese logro se obtiene si eres haces la edición x.000. Sobre personalizar los logros, solo los administradores pueden hacerlo. Saludos. 186.110.223.173 04:46 11 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Olvide iniciar sesión. Lugamo(discusión) 04:46 11 abr 2011 (UTC) Categoria:Armas con mira telescopica Para mi, la categoría no sirve por: * No agrega nada de información y/o es poco útil * No agrega nada a la jugabilidad ** Es sólo estético ** No afecta en nada las estadisticas de las armas. Saludos. --Lugamo(discusión) 18:11 20 abr 2011 (UTC) Articulos borrados Por un lado, ¿para que querriamos tener articulos cortos?. Pero por otro lado, tenes razon en que la eliminación no es la solución. Hare lo que tu dices, a todos los artículos muy cortos le pondre la plantilla . Saludos. Lugamo(discusión) 03:35 22 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Oye, yo nunca he dicho que solo te quejas y no buscas soluciones. PD: ¿Tienes gamertag para G4WL/XBL? Saludos Gracias por completar el artículo de los rifles de francotirador lo vi un poco pobre y copie una tabla y puse alguna informacion, pero acabo de llegar y no sabia muy bien como poner la tabla al margen y tampoco conocia las características del arma... Bueno resumiendo gracias una vez más y saludos. Saludos D.Fausto Cabronazos en el refugio Ya me encargue, están suspendidos. Gracias por el aviso. --Lugamo(discusión) 02:22 6 may 2011 (UTC) hola 95 tanatos tengo una proposicion para hacer articulos de puta madre en poco tiempo e mirado la wiki de fallout en ingles i tienen 12.000!!!! paginas (ningun espozo) lo unico que tenemos que hacer es traducirlas hacer algun retoque i lla esta contestame si te gusta la ideaMonopoly331 19:26 6 may 2011 (UTC) Burocrata La diferencia entre administrador y burocrata es que los ultimos pueden dar rangos administrativos, como puedes ver en El Refugio:Administradores. Saludos. Lugamo(discusión) 00:45 11 may 2011 (UTC). Expansión y complemento Hola 95Tanatos, note que agregaste Honest Hearts a la difunta categoría "Expansiones de Fallout: New Vegas". Los DLC ya no se llaman expansiones, por el siguiente motivo: "Expansión" no es el término más adecuado para ciertos DLC, como los de pre-compra. Atte. Lugamo --Lugamo(discusión) 23:03 17 may 2011 (UTC) trucos Hola tienes razon encuanto a lo de la pasta infinita para disfrutar el juego ess mejor jugarlo dificil PD:oye saves donde te dan el entrenamiento de servoarmadura en new vegas dimelo porfa Hola tanatos antes de nada darte las gracias por decirme como conseguir el entrenamiento de servoarmadura lo que pasa es que antes de preguntarte ya avia descubierto hiden valley i avia echo lo de buscar los cadaveres i buscar a los observadores sin ed-e solo me falta ir a unos refugios a cojer unas cosas que me ppide el elder una vez echo esto lla conseguiire el entrnamiento de servoarmadura?gracias por anticipado. Hey tanatos mu gracioso lo del instituto en realidad ya no voi por las tardes bueno te queria proponer que izieramos un articulo sobre la servoarmadura t51b para new vegas a porcierto e echo la mision a oscuras todavia n el bunker de la ermandad i no me an enseñado a usar la servoarmaduras solo me an dado las llaves de un minibunker vacio i sin nada bueno ai un tio dentro que puede reparar las cossas al 100 por cien pero na mas crees que sera un error del juego? Hey tanatos mii hotmail e alejandreitorman@hotmail.com a cuando quieras empezamos con la servoarmadura t51b hola tu sabrias como conseguir un big boomer ivanx99 ola tantos e visto el mesaje sobre lo de mis correciones la mayoria es verdad XD pero algunas son importantes y ademas cuando no era miembro cree la pagina Silver rush oye me dio la idea un amigo mio a si que e puesto 5 letras en cada las demas son suyas ademas lo e hecho por un favor que le debo,asi cualquier letra que ponga la gente saldran sus paginas y se lo devuelvo parare bueno me lo e pensado mejor creo que seria mejor que parase ya se supone que tengo que ayudar a la pagina no empeorarla ya se lo e dicho ami amigo creo que sera mejor que este como antesIvanx99 15:18 9 jun 2011 (UTC)ivanx99